1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wiring harness protection member and a wiring harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, there has been a progress in high performance and high functionality mainly for automotive vehicles and electric appliances. Plural wires are used for internal wiring of automotive vehicles, electric appliances and the like to accurately operate various electronics such as automotive vehicles and electric appliances. Generally, these wires are used in the form of a wiring harness.
In the wiring harness, a wire bundle composed of a plurality of wires is fabricated in a form necessary for wiring in advance. For example, the wiring harness is formed by forming necessary branching, connecting connectors and the like to ends of the wiring harness and winding a wiring harness protection member having one of various shapes such as a tape shape, a tube shape and a sheet shape around the outer periphery of the wire bundle.
Generally, a nonwoven fabric made using polyethylene terephthalate (PET) short fibers is utilized in various fields such as filter and cushion materials, vehicle interior sheet materials and vehicle interior ceiling materials. The present applicant and others previously proposed wiring harness protection members using a nonwoven fabric (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-267412).
The wiring harness protection member has a high possibility of being used in a temperature/humidity environment having high temperature and high humidity as an on-vehicle environment. Thus, in the case of a nonwoven fabric using PET short fibers, PET resin is degraded under high temperature and high humidity, and there has been a problem of possibly affecting performance as the protection member.
The present invention is designed to solve the problem of the prior art and aims to provide a wiring harness protection member and a wiring harness having good protection performance even when being used in a high-temperature and high-humidity environment.